Many Internet radio stations provide a skip feature using a unicast communication channel to each user (i.e., each user is delivered a separate radio stream). As such, each user is enabled to independently skip ahead if they to not want to listen to the current song. Such a skip feature is a key feature in that it gives the users listening choices without changing radio stations and provides a means by which users are interactively engaged with the radio station broadcast. This level of engagement allows the radio station or provider to confirm the presence of the user with respect to advertisement impression reporting or song royalty reporting.
However, the current skip features of Internet radio stations that use separate unicast streams to each individual user are inapplicable to broadcast or multicast media stations where multiple users are delivered the same content stream. As such, there is a need for a skip feature for broadcast or multicast media stations.